User blog:Little-Red/25 Most Powerful Antagonists in Villains Lore
The Omega (this is "God's Wrath" - the locusts, the pillar of flame, the lake of fire and the angel of death - you can't defeat it, only a sacrifice can slow it down and due to its nature The Omega is only one of a very small number of beings that can be considered an Omniversal Threat) #Seya / Zied (Seya and Zied are the most powerful and influential antagonists in the Secret's realm, a realm where shattering planets is a pass-time of most antagonists - they each hold power that make Secrets look like school-children and are thus the top of the cosmic heap (save for the God Force) ) #Misery / Evil (whilst Drifter is Satan as mankind can imagine, Misery / Evil is Satan on a more cosmic scale - existing purely to make everyone as miserable as possible think of Misery / Evil as the Terminator, she will track you down.. she will destroy you.. and you can't stop her..) #Oblivion (the universal embodiment of Destruction, brother of Creation and the seldom seen leader of the Dark Ones - yet he has a semi-Magneto ability to both ally and attack his enemies, depending on the situation) #The Secrets (they are not all antagonists but they are all in possession of powers dwarving that of deities and are cosmic beings that can shatter worlds as easily as you could bounce a rubber ball - they are also responsible (more or less) for the longest cosmic-war ever in Villains Lore in the form of Castle of Secrets) #Azathoth (take the Hatter and up the cosmic horror a few notches and you get the lord of the Outer Gods, a being that makes the residents of the Realm of Madness look like circus clowns - he's also the stuff of Lovecraft's darkest nightmares.. good luck if you ever have to fight this thing..) #Ebonscale (if Inferno was Raven then it's only fitting Ebonscale be his Trigon, one of the most powerful beings ever seen he was also one of the most authoritive - creating the colossal "Monsters" arc, which had the biggest collection of heroes and villains ever seen (until Seya and Misery's "Shadow of Darkness" epic) - when you can gather the Big Bads of the multiverse and have them as your personal army you're one BAD lizard..) #Amarok (Amarok is only listed here because she is stronger than Hatter by Word of God) #The Hatter (I hate adding my own characters this high up but the embodiment of madness is at least powerful enough to make Arbiter afraid of it.. which is rare enough in itself) #Muse (this feline trickster is what happens when you mix the Cheshire Cat with Aladdin's Lamp - yet is ranked lower than she should as she has yet to manifest in Villains lore proper) #Neo-Voice (take Darkseid, Big Brother and Adolf Hitler - merge it with Satan and you have Voice BEFORE he converted himself into a machine that all but envelops his entire alternate-universe: he is now known by the alternate name of "Anti-God".. which pretty much says it all.. don't bother trying to defeat this thing, the best we can do is seal any and all gateways allowing Neo-Voice to enter our universe.. he's that damn powerful) #Drifter (many demons claim to be Satan yet only Drifter shows me what I envision, he is temptation that leads to destruction - a charming rogue, so full of malice yet irresistable.. he'll sell your soul and make you love every moment.. to quote the song "what's troubling you is the nature of my game" and indeed the nature of Drifter's game is to take what you hate, twist it around, then make you love it and beg for more..) #Perfection (one of the most powerful, terrifying A.I.s in the Villains Multiverse, makes Adam Man look like Little Miss Sunshine) #Devastation (the son of Equis and Misery.. brother to Rot, who is powerful enough to rot away anything she wants with a thought.. with a family tree like that Devastation is not a planet-killer so much as a galaxy-crusher) #'Emperor Murk' (like Worry Emperor Murk is comedic in origin and of questionable canon - yet with Class A Reality-Warping powers he dwarves the current Murk and good deal of our current rogues' gallery.. he's also a psychotic man-child to boot..) #Worry (due to its comedic nature Worry can not rank too high as the stories it appears in are not truly canon - however it shows incredible reality-bending powers, omniscience and other cosmic tricks that rank it as at least an Absolute in power.. its main weakness is the fact that omnipotence doesn't mean much when your usually small enough for your would-be-victim to simply step on..) #Eclipse (although Eclipse was devoured by Nova I rank him higher because we all know the "First Evil" is far from defeated, he's bidding him time and waiting to return - this guy once became God (very briefly) and few beings could scratch him, let alone damage him significantly.. Eclipse will return some day and he'll likely show us why the "First Evil" is far from a push-over) #Nova (take Pinkie Pie and Gozer, put them in a blender then add just the tiniest bit of Harley Quinn and you get Nova as we currently know her.. yet this is only a small fraction of a much more dangerous entity, one that exists to cause untold havoc across time/space.. like Kane she's basically a malevolent man-child and thus the two often work together, like extremely psychotic children pulling the wings off flies..) #Kane (it's easy to dismiss Kane as a supervillain rather than the true cosmic horror he is, yet never forget that Kane does all this because he enjoys destroying reality bit by bit like a malevolent man-child.. his power vastly overwhelms any arch-villain on Earth and even if you do beat him you have to remember this guy is the on-and-off "lover" of Nova, who is likely to hunt you down and kill you.. if Kane doesn't do so himself..) #Arodnap (unlike Inferno Arodnap not only has full control over her Twilight Power, she amplifies it with unholy pacts with the lovecraftian Watchers - she's also the MOST iconic villain in all of our lore, becoming to us what Joker is to DC or Doctor Doom is to Marvel..) #Arbiter (like Inferno Arbiter is now a "hero" but as an antagonist he was terrifyingly powerful, at least as powerful as any Twilight User, if not more.) #Inferno Pendragon (one of the most powerful Twilight users of all time, much like Raven in Teen Titans - he has immense power, yet ultimately suffers from emotional insecurity that stops him gaining too much power) #Betwixt (you can't kill a Toon, nor can you really defeat it - Betwixt is so abhorent to our reality that his mere presence causes vortexes to appear in the sky as dimensional space goes all screwy.. and that's just the beginning..) #Teddy Lee (take Doomsday, empower him with a sword forged by the embodiment of Violence and you have Teddy Lee - killing him is the only option, yet he'll just come back.. stronger than before..) #Pathos (she is probably the most powerful superhuman on Earth, save for her insanity - she can bend emotions to her will and is virtually unkillable due to her ability to change form with her mood) Category:Blog posts